Conventional automatic doors include a door opening mechanism activated by the push of a button. Automatic doors are often used in hospitals and retirement homes to facilitate entry into private rooms, e.g. bathrooms. Unfortunately, in emergency situations in which the door becomes locked or obstructed, e.g. by a fallen patient, there is no way to enter the room without further injuring the patient except by the removal of adjacent walls.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an automatic door with an emergency rescue system.